A Golpe de Recuerdo
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Remus Lupin. Su vida desde que comenzó Hogwarts en adelante. Amistades, relaciones, estudios, traiciones. Fic largo, un año por capítulo. Slash RLXSB en algunos capítulos, spoilers para todos los libros de Harry Potter. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Prólogo

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

**Prólogo.**

De izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo, Sirius Black empujaba la comida de su plato con el mayor gesto de asco posible. Remus lo observaba jugar con su desayuno, el elegante rostro apoyado en una mano, la taza de café intacta frente a él.

Según había entendido por lo que una linda joven de tercero, Andrómeda – que era prima de Sirius- les había dicho, toda la familia del niño hasta ese momento había sido Slytherin, y su primo había estado seguro de serlo. El niño observó como casi imperceptiblemente la mirada del Black se iba hacia donde estaba el estandarte de verde y plata, más específicamente hacia donde estaba una niña muy parecida al Gryffindor, con el cabello negro y los mismos ojos grises también viendo con algo de añoro hacia él y hacia la alegre Andrómeda, que bromeaba con algunos de sus compañeros, feliz de su regreso a Hogwarts.

Él suspiró levemente, recordando las palabras de su madre de comer con educación, seguro de que no hablaría nunca con nadie. Del otro lado de la mesa uno de los otros niños que habían sido seleccionados para la casa del león hacía reír a una linda alumna de séptimo haciendo malabares con su comida.

Remus volvió a suspirar, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su taza de chocolate caliente.

-Disculpa, ¿podemos sentarnos? –

La amable voz pertenecía a Lily Evans, una de sus compañeras de grado y casa por siete años, de apretadas trenzas rojas y grandes ojos verdes. A su lado estaba su otro compañero de habitación, Peter Pettigrew. No había podido hablar mucho con el niño porque Sirius había exclamado que se quería dormir ya. Después de todo habría sido grosero seguir charlando, pero el niño le había agradado.

Iba acompañado de una linda niña de grandes ojos verdes con las trenzas muy apretadas, que observaba disimuladamente como la comida aparecía en la mesa, sorprendida. No la recordaba realmente, pero la corbata roja y dorada la delataba como compañera suya.

Viendo que sus compañeros seguían esperando, Remus dejó su taza rápidamente (derramando un poco) para levantarse.

- Claro… - dijo levemente, tratando de sonreír.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo la niña suavemente. Peter entonces se retiró lo suficiente para que Lily se sentara, para luego sentarse a él, con unos modales que en un principio no pensó que el niño fuera a tener.

Sonrió entonces.

- Buenos días, Peter. Tú eres Lily Evans, ¿cierto? – preguntó gentilmente.

El niño rubio le sonrió leve y tímidamente. – Hola… Lily me ayudó: me extravié.

- Lo siento mucho. Cuando terminé de arreglarme todos seguían dormidos, o te hubiera esperado.

- Está bien, de verdad.

- De cualquier manera, si lo deseas, mañana puedo acompañarte.

- Me gustaría mucho. – dijo levemente, los ojos brillantes de alegría. Probablemente, pensó Remus, era como él, que había pensado que iba a estar siete largos años en el colegio sin hablar a nadie.

Lily, mientras tanto, se había quedado quieta, la boca cómicamente entre abierta al ver como la comida aparecía mágicamente en el plato.

- ¿No es asombroso esto?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

Lily empezó a hablar, pero entonces una de las manzanas con las que el otro chico – Potter, si no se equivocaba- hacía malabares se resbaló de sus dedos, el chico se lanzó hacia delante, tratando de atraparla, pero ley de Murphy mediante, cayó con un fuerte '¡splash!' en la comida de Lily, embarrándola por completo, a Peter y a él también, e incluso al muchacho Black un poco.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, fue un accidente! – dijo Potter, rápidamente sacudiendo las sobras de comida del pecho de la niña, que siguió poniéndose horrible y peligrosamente roja.

Lily volteó a ver su túnica, completamente arruinada, y luego al chico, que finalmente se dio cuenta que parte del cuerpo de la niña estaba tocando, y arriesgó una sonrisa, retirando las manos.

La bofetada que siguió debería de haber pasado a la historia. Mientras la chica Evans se iba, asemejando con mucha seguridad a un troll pelirrojo de metro y medio, James, la mano en la mejilla, la seguía con la mirada un poco perdida.

- Vaya… es linda.

Remus vio a Sirius, que parpadeaba confundido, volteó a ver a Peter, quien luchaba por controlar una sonrisa, y perdió la batalla, teniendo que taparse la boca con la mano para no romper en carcajadas.


	2. Con La Paz

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

**1. Con la paz.**

_Con la paz de las montañas te amaré._

Con locura y equilibrio te amaré.

- Nunca había escuchado un Howler así. Y los recibo desde que tengo siete años. 

Remus asintió a lo que había dicho James, aunque él la verdad nunca había recibido algún vociferador. Peter, quien tampoco parecía del tipo de recibir ese tipo de llamadas de atención tan masivas con mucha frecuencia, seguía viendo hacia las escaleras, preocupado.

Llevaba una bandeja con varios emparedados y un vaso con leche para Sirius. Simplemente esperaba a que Andrómeda bajara para que ellos pudieran subir.

- No sé que haría si mi mamá me dijera todo eso. – dijo Peter tímidamente. – Deshonra, basura… - el pequeño niño suspiró, para volver a ver con angustia hacia donde estaba su habitación, como si pudiera ver al chico Black ahí.

- A lo más que a mi me han dicho es que soy más destructivo que un tornado y que me van a castigar hasta que logren conseguir un exorcista. – dijo James, jugando con una pelota, aventándola entre sus manos, sin poder quedarse quieto por mucho.

- Ahora entiendo porqué se portó así luego de la selección. – suspiró Remus, cerrando el libro de Encantamientos que había tratado de leer.

El incidente del desayuno había terminado con el hielo que había habido entre los nuevos Gryffindor (además de que James había acabado con la mano de Lily impresa en la mejilla por un buen rato y que ahora la niña no bajaba al chico Potter de ser un busca problemas bueno-para-nada), y los cuatro habían empezado a platicar un poco sobre ellos.

James insistía en que iba a jugar quidditch profesionalmente para el Puddlemore United, el mejor equipo de toda Inglaterra según palabras del anteojudo, lo que había terminado con Sirius exclamando que el mejor equipo de la Liga Inglesa de Quidditch era el Pride of Portree y que Catriona McCormack tenía que ser la reencarnación de Artemisa, ocasionando una discusión entre los dos que duró todo el camino hacia Pociones.

Para antes del almuerzo James y Sirius ya eran amigos, aunque James seguía insistiendo que Sirius era un presumido por la manera en que el Black había amenazado muy alegremente con romperle los dedos a Potter si se le ocurría tocarle el cabello, y Sirius insistía en que el cabello de James era un experimento fallido de Herbología y Transfiguración.

Los dos pelinegros habían decidido unir fuerzas cuando un Slytherin, Severus Snape, les había ganado a ambos al contestar las preguntas que el viejo profesor Nott había hecho. Y Sirius le había declarado la guerra por completo cuando Snape se había llevado, del brazo, a su prima Bellatrix y James muy contento había apoyado la moción.

Peter era con mucho más callado que los otros dos chicos, y Remus agradeció esto. No estaba seguro de que de haberse encontrado sólo con James y Sirius fuera a poder terminar cuerdo. El chico Pettigrew era huérfano de padre, tímido y muy dulce. No le interesaba tanto el quidditch (a lo que tanto Sirius como James lo habían visto como si fuera un ser de otro planeta). Él conocía a Severus Snape por vía de sus padres, diciendo que tanto su padre como el de Severus habían sido amigos, y el pobre niño parecía tenerle pánico al Slytherin.

Remus estaba contestando las preguntas de rigor sobre él en el almuerzo - incluyendo el padecer de salud delicada, y tener madre que se enfermaba con frecuencia para cuando tuviera que faltar una vez al mes ya hubiera precedentes – cuando Sirius, que empezaba a comer, se puso pálido, dejando el tenedor en su plato.

Una majestuosa lechuza completamente negra se había posado frente a él, tendiéndole la pata donde un sobre rojo relucía en su pata. Remus estaba bastante seguro que era imposible que un animal pudiera verse presumido, pero esa lechuza lo hacía demasiado bien para no ser notado.

Con el rostro serio, apretando la quijada, Sirius había tomado el envoltorio, había tomado aire, y lo había abierto.

Los gritos horribles de una mujer habían cruzado todo el Comedor, inundando las paredes con insultos de desprestigio, sobre cómo nunca en toda la historia de la Ilustre Casa de Black había habido tal deshonra, la burla que se haría, la decepción, y sobre como se iba a esperar ahora el doble esfuerzo de él en todo. El sobre había explotado no sin antes recordarle nuevamente que era una deshonra a la familia, cayendo en cenizas sobre la comida de Sirius.

Él no había hecho nada. Se había quedado quieto, observando las cenizas sobre su plato para luego levantarse y salir caminando normalmente. Remus estaba seguro que de haber sido él, él habría salido corriendo para nunca volver.

Andrómeda les dijo, cuando trataron de seguir a Sirius, que lo dejaran solo un tiempo, para que pudiera desahogarse.

El chico se había perdido todas las clases de la tarde. Cuando los tres habían ido a su habitación luego de la cena, en verdad preocupados por el hecho de que quizá Sirius había huido de Hogwarts, habían escuchado desde adentro la voz de la alumna de tercer año.

De eso hacía una hora, y Remus pudo intuir por la mirada de James que estaba muy tentado a ir y tirar la puerta.

No fue necesario. Unos minutos después Sirius salió junto con Andrómeda, que le sonrió a los tres (dejándolos sonrojados, porque la verdad sea dicha, Andrómeda Black era muy linda) y fue a sentarse con un compañero de su grado, Ted Tonks.

- Te traje esto. – dijo Peter para romper el silencio. – Hay de jamón, de pavo y de queso, no sabía cuáles te gustarían.

Sirius soltó la sonrisa más alegre que había mostrado hasta el momento. Tenía los ojos rojos y estaba bastante despeinado, pero ninguno de ellos mencionó ese hecho.

- ¡Gracias, Pete! – dijo, dándole tal palmada en la espalda al niño que casi lo tira. – Muero de hambre: nada mejor que una ronda de gritos maternales como para abrir el apetito. – dijo, tomando un emparedado y mordiéndolo.

- ¡Amén! – dijo James, sonriendo. – Debería ser considerado deporte. Sobre todo cuando corres de ella.

- O del tutor. – añadió Sirius entre mordidas.

- No hables con la boca llena. – dijo Remus, canalizando a su madre, para luego poner una mirada horrorizada. – Lo siento, no tengo ningún derecho a…

Pero Sirius y James tenían iguales miradas en sus rostros, y Remus se sintió como debían de hacerlo los ratones en laboratorio.

- Seguro que Remus nunca ha tenido una buena sesión de gritos paterna. – dijo James.

- Claro que no: es el hijo modelo al que todas las madres añoran.

- Y Peter debe de estar por ahí también.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

Remus y Peter se vieron al mismo momento en que Sirius y James lo hacían, y como si hubiesen tenido una discusión larga y tendida, los dos calmados niños salieron corriendo hacia la habitación, los dos pelinegros lanzándose con un grito de guerra a perseguirlos.

Y aquí entre nos, quien diga que las guerras de almohadas son sólo para niñas, es un mentiroso.


	3. En Carne Viva

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

**En carne viva**

_Con la rabia de mis años, como me enseñaste a hacer._

Con un grito en carne viva te amaré.

Lo mejor sería guardar todas sus cosas mientras aún estaban en clases. Aunque ahora lo detestaran, Remus no quería tener que enfrentarse a las miradas de quienes habían sido sus únicos amigos ahora que sabían la verdad.

Sabía lo que eran las miradas de odio de aquellos que año tras año lo visitaban en su casa, las horribles personas del ministerio, quienes no lo conocían. Si esas miradas dolían, no quería ni pensar en cómo se sentiría ver las miradas de James, Peter y Sirius, a quienes había considerado sus amigos.

Al empezar a guardar su ropa sintió la innegable sensación de las lágrimas en los ojos, pero las mantuvo a raya. Tendría que ir con el profesor Dumbledore a disculparse, decirle que no sabía como era que se habían enterado, decirle que había sido muy cuidadoso y volver a su casa.

Tanto que le había gustado estar en Hogwarts y aprender, todas las clases… incluso las bromas con sus amigos y las detenciones que habían servido juntos.

Terminaba de guardar sus libros en el baúl cuando entró Sirius entonces, casi sin aire y despeinado, como si hubiese estado corriendo.

- ¡Remus! – exclamó, apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. – No… te… espera… - enderezándose nuevamente hacia la puerta, el Black gritó. - ¡Jim! ¡Pete! ¡Está aquí!

Y acto seguido se dejó caer en su cama. El licántropo se preocupó. ¿Lo atacarían? ¿Lo forzarían a decirle a todos los demás sobre lo que era?

- Te estuvimos buscando, desconsiderado. – dijo Sirius una vez que recuperó el aliento unos momentos después, viéndolo fijamente. – Espero que entiendas que por tu culpa nos saltamos el almuerzo, que madame Pince probablemente no nos vuelva a dejar entrar a la biblioteca (aunque eso puede ser bueno) que asustamos a unas criaturas del profesor Keetleburn y que perdimos treinta puntos.

- Cuarenta y cinco. – dijo James, quien también parecía cansado. El pobre de Peter resollaba, tratando de no dejarse caer y seguir junto a James. – Nos encontramos con el profesor Nott y tropezamos con él.

- Amenazó con usarnos para poción. – dijo Peter, con una sonrisa. - ¿Dónde estabas, Remus?

- ¿Planeas vacaciones y no nos invitas? – James observó la maleta del otro estudiante para sentarse a un lado.

- Yo diría que nos debe mucho chocolate por todo lo que nos ha hecho correr.

- Te mandan chocolate cada semana ¿y quieres más chocolate, Sirius?

- ¡Estoy en crecimiento, Pete! ¡Se necesita el chocolate!

- ¿Crecimiento hacia los lados?

- Es un grupo alimenticio. Cerveza de manteca, cosas salidas de Honeydukes, pastel de calabaza y ranas de chocolate.

- ¿No entraría ese en cosas salidas de Honeydukes?

- Peter, las ranas de chocolate son su propio grupo alimenticio.

- Si tú lo dices…

Le molestaba y sorprendía la habilidad que tenían para estar en la cama (Sirius se había dado la vuelta y parecía escuchar muy interesado a James, quién podía comer más comida sin nada de valor nutritivo que todos ellos juntos, y Peter veía muy incrédulo al Potter) e ignorar lo que habían estado hablando antes de que él entrara a la habitación, sobre cómo sabían que él era un licántropo.

¿Cómo podían comportarse tan normales? ¿Cómo, sabiendo lo que él era?

Remus apretó las manos un momento antes de volverse a su equipaje, quitando las piernas de James para poder meter sus suéteres.

- Iré con el profesor Dumbledore y me disculparé… siento que se hayan tenido que enterar, debía ser un secreto. Sé que debe de molestarles, pero creo que sería mejor que no dijeran nada… por el profesor, al final de cuentas.

- ¿Vas a ir con Dumbledore para qué? – preguntó Sirius, sentándose en la cama y sentándose a la indio.

- Porque ustedes… saben…

- ¿Sabemos? – James inclinó la cabeza, parpadeando. - ¿Sabemos… herbología? ¿CCM? ¿DCAO? ¿Encantamientos? ¿Transfiguración? ¿Cómo hacer una Parkin's Pincer?

- Yo no sé mucho de Encantamientos. – ofreció Peter. – En pociones, si el profesor Nott no se fija en mi, puede irme decente…

- Y yo no pienso tocar la tierra en herbología. Y la Parkin's Pincer sólo la sabe hacer Jimmy James aquí presente.

¿Por qué jugaban así con él? ¿Por qué fingir demencia? Lo hacía sentir furioso que pudieran tratar algo tan importante para él de una manera tan… vacía.

- Los escuché en la mañana. Saben lo que soy. – dijo en tono molesto, cerrando la maleta. – Comprendo que no querrán pasar otros seis años en compañía de un… licántropo, pero no tendrán que hacerlo. Quisiera pedirles que esto quedara sólo entre nosotros, mi padre acaba de empezar un nuevo trabajo, y si se enteran de lo que sufro podría perderlo.

Al terminar su petición hubo un silencio incómodo que pareció estirarse. Remus trató de terminar de guardar sus cosas lo antes posible, viendo simplemente hacia el interior de su maleta. Sentía una presión en el pecho que le era familiar: era la misma que le surgía cuando tenía que mentirles.

Peter habló levemente.

- Pero… pero no es todo lo que eres, Remus. – dijo el dulce niño. – Eres estudioso, gentil, paciente…

- Tienes gusto pésimo en la música y eres un desastre en pociones. – añadió James.

- Eres lector compulsivo. Y agenda compulsiva. Siempre nos estás recordando los deberes. – Sirius se enderezó y se paró frente a él, sonriendo. - ¿Qué tiene que seas un hombre lobo?

- Estaban hablando sobre… problemas… incomodidades…

James soltó una carcajada. – Remus, amigo, la próxima vez que quieras escuchar conversaciones, asegúrate de escucharla toda. – dijo, su sonrisa amplia. – Molestias que sin querer pudimos haberte provocado… cómo los pies de Sirius, por ejemplo. Con tu nariz, no quiero imaginar lo que debe de haber sido olerlos.

- ¡Hey!

- Lo siento en el alma Sirius, pero tus pies deberían estar clasificados como veneno.

- Las incomodidades eran por… ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? – preguntó Peter con ternura. – Empezábamos a pensar que tus padres te pegaban… o cuántos parientes podrías tener que cada mes uno estuviera enfermo o muerto.

- Y luego de eso siempre regresabas más cansado. Estábamos tratando de ver alguna forma para poder ayudarte luego de tu transformación. Traerte comida, o los deberes…

- Eres nuestro amigo, Remus. – dijo Peter levemente. – Esto no cambia nada.

- ¡Sí lo cambia! – dijo Sirius de repente, serio, para luego sonreír. – Significa que tengo que vender todo lo que tengo de plata. En serio Remus: pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente. Cuando uno tiene alergias, las dice para ser evitadas.

- Como la alergia de James por el polen.

- O la alergia de Lily a James.

- ¡Una alergia mutua!

- ¿No pueden callarse?

Los vio fijamente, bromear y reír casi sin poderlo creer. Había pensado que cuando se enteraran de lo que era, lo odiarían.

Remus se tapó los ojos con la mano, sintiendo como su barbilla temblaba. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como uno a uno, sus amigos lo abrazaban en fraternal silencio.


	4. Lo Prohibido

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

**Lo prohibido.**

_En secreto y silencio te amaré._

Arriesgando en lo prohibido te amaré.

El año anterior había estado tan agradecido que sus amigos no lo hubiesen odiado por ser licántropo que Remus había roto muchas de sus propias reglas, como la ayuda con la tarea. Cierto que todavía no dejaba que copiaran de sus ensayos, pero ya era frecuente que él revisara las tareas antes de que las entregaran.

Aunque en esos momentos estaba seriamente pensando las posibilidades de ofrecerle a James el hacerle la tarea durante todo el año, o incluso más.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada al Pride alzó el rostro. Si era James tenía que empezar inmediatamente a decir lo arrepentido que estaba de toda la situación, que nunca hubiese esperado que sucediera y, ofrecerle también, toda su ración de postres del mes.

Sin embargo fue Sirius el que entró, completamente empapado, quitándose la túnica del quidditch y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Si puedes evitarlo, Remus, no salgas de la torre. Filch está castigando a diestra y siniestra por los charcos que se crean: de no haber sido por el atajo, ahora estaría en detención.

- Tienes detención en una hora, Sirius. – mencionó él con una leve sonrisa.

Por un momento el Black se vio desanimado, antes de encogerse de hombros, echándose al sofá.

- Meh, servirá para ver si encuentro algún nuevo pasadizo.

- ¿Dónde están James y Peter?

- James quiere quitarme el puesto de beater, porque está practicando con las quaffles: para estar tan flaco tiene muy buen brazo. Y Peter trata de convencerlo de que estar practicando cuando hay un diluvio de tamaño colosal es, de hecho, muy mala idea.

El licántropo brincó levemente, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros.

- ¿Sigue molesto, entonces?

- Oh sí. – dijo alegremente Sirius, estirándose para tomar una pluma de azúcar de la mochila de Remus, y empezar a chuparla. – Pero no creo que a Smith le moleste demasiado. De hecho, creo que te pedirá que lo hagas molestar antes de cada partido: metió más de diez goles él solito. Hasta las bludgers le tenían miedo.

Remus gimió mientras se daba, a manera de autocastigo, golpes contra la mesa. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido que sería buena idea salir con Lily Evans? Sí,e ran muy buenos amigos y era probablemente la única de su grado, aparte de él, que no se dormía en la clase de Historia, pero no era secreto que James la adoraba.

¿Secreto? No sería más obvio si James lo gritara desde la punta de la Torre de Astronomía, cosa que, en San Valentín, el Potter había hecho para pedirle a la pelirroja que lo acompañara a Hogsmeade, a lo que Lily le había dicho que prefería quedarse a ver como las piedras seguían estando exactamente igual.

Sirius se enderezó, poniéndola una mano en el hombro mientras se sentaba también en el suelo.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto.

- ¿No debería preocuparme de que James quiera abrirme, hacer experimentos conmigo y luego disecarme?

- Nah. No está molesto contigo. O bueno, lo está, pero no por completo. Y lo que esté molesto Peter se lo quitará, sabes que podría convencer a un hipogrifo de que en realidad es un kneazle.

La facilidad de Peter con las palabras era algo que los había sorprendido a todos cuando lo habían descubierto, para que luego el Potter y Black, en ese perverso modo que tenían de pensar, usaran la habilidad del pobre Pettigrew para sus maléficos planes.

El Pettigrew, demasiado dulce y tímido, nunca hubiera imaginado que su facilidad de poner rostro inocente y modular la voz correctamente los hubiera salvado a los cuatro (o al menos a él y al licántropo: James y Sirius siempre tenían cara de culpa, por si hubiesen hecho algo y lo hubieran olvidado) de castigos con Filch o algún otro profesor.

Sirius tenía razón: si había alguien que podía convencer a James de que el asesinato de amigos era algo muy, muy malo y que terminar en Azkaban por una sola cita que nunca jamás se iba a repetir no valía la pena. No cuando tenía posibilidades de ser escogido por el Puddlemore United.

- Sí, eso creo…

- ¡Anímate! – Sirius le dio un golpe en el hombro. Luego se puso a revisar su mochila hasta que sacó una barra empezada de chocolate. – Ya que todavía somos muy jóvenes como para tomar alcohol, compartamos comida chatarra en nuestras penas. O bueno, en tus penas.

- Me conmueve tu solidaridad. – murmuró sarcásticamente Remus, peleando contra una sonrisa que quería escapar. Sirius siempre tenía esa capacidad de hacerlo sonreír en cualquier momento, algo que a pesar de casi ya tres años todavía no se acostumbraba.

El Black le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Para que estamos los amigos si no es para robarte el chocolate? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Remus?

- Ya lo hiciste.

- ¿Otra cosa?

- Lo volviste a hacer.

- ¡Remus!

Rió levemente. Giró entonces para poder ver cara a cara a Sirius.

- Adelante, sólo bromeaba.

- ¿Qué sentiste en la cita con Evans? – Parecía genuinamente curioso, sin ese brillo en la mirada que indicaba que lo estaba usando en broma.

Remus vio al techo, pensando.

Había sentido nervios y náusea casi todo el tiempo. Los dos habían estado demasiado callados, y en menos de media hora habían agotado todo lo relacionado con la crianza de los dos que fuera muggle, y el silencio se alargó entre ellos de manera insoportable por una horrible media hora.

No había sido hasta que empezaron a hablar sobre amigos, particularmente sobre James, que habían dejado de sentirse como en una cámara de tortura. Remus no había querido decir nada porque la verdad había visto el tipo de maldiciones que sabía (todas ellas practicadas en James, y casi todas habían costado varias horas de estudio para quitarlas) y para no decir que le tenía miedo decía que existía mucho respeto, pero Evans parecía demasiado dispuesta a hablar de James, siendo el caso que había proclamado que no lo soportaba.

- No fue diferente a una sesión de estudio. – comentó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. – Hablamos más de James que de nada más.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a James? ¡No se habría puesto así!

- Las palabras de Lily no fueron especialmente halagadoras.

- Ah. ¿Y la besaste?

Se sonrojó. - ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué? Es una pregunta perfectamente legítima luego de una primera cita.

Remus se dedicó a observar la rodilla de su pantalón, observando que la tela empezaba a estar demasiado delgada. Rascó con la uña para comprobar su teoría, observando cómo un pequeño agujero iba naciendo de ahí.

No estaba seguro si podía considerar el haber estado los quince segundos más largos de toda su vida con los labios pegados a los de Lily podía considerarse como besar, la verdad.

- Algo por el estilo… aunque no sé si aguantar la respiración pueda considerarse besar.

- ¿Perdón?

- Es… mira. – tomó la mano de Sirius y luego apoyó sus labios contra la palma del pelinegro levemente. Tras unos segundos así se retiró para ver a su amigo. - ¿Ves? Eso fue todo.

El Black se había coloreado ligeramente, para luego toser y sonreírle.

- ¿Pánico escénico?

Rió levemente.

- No sé. Es sólo que se sentía raro.

- Je, debe ser porque sabías que James iba a asesinarte.

Remus sonrió.

- Quizá. – luego, viendo la hora, inclinó la cabeza mientras veía al Black, que se había quitado los zapatos y trataba de acomodarse sin necesidad de moverse demasiado.- ¿Porqué no estás con tu novia?

- Meh, terminamos.

- ¿Por? – se sorprendió: a Sirius le había costado semanas convencer a Catherine Boot para que saliera con él. Todavía no podían llevar más de un mes saliendo juntos.

- Se la quería pasar en la tienda de madame Puddifoot. – el joven Black tuvo un escalofrío. – Sin llegar a comer algo, ya sentía que mis dientes se pudrían por tanto azúcar en el ambiente. Además que las veces en que fuimos, Andrómeda estaba bastante ocupada con Ted por allá.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Que si me hubiese quedado ahí, hubiese tenido que golpear a Ted, y no podemos quedarnos sin él en el equipo, es un seeker maravilloso!

- ¿Golpearlo? – Por la manera en que Sirius lo vio, Remus comprendió que lo consideraba retrasado mental.

- Andrómeda no tiene un hermano varón, por lo tanto yo tengo que defenderla y créeme: si vi bien donde estaba la mano de Ted, cortársela era lo menos que habría tenido que hacer. Se supone que Regulus tendría que cuidar a Bellatrix, pero el idiota le tiene miedo a Rodolphus y a Snape, y está muy ocupado siguiendo a Rabastan a todos lados. – mencionó Sirius con amargura.

Su hermano menor, un niño pálido de apariencia frágil, había quedado en Slytherin como casi todos los Black lo hacían. Había despreciado a su hermano mayor desde el primer momento de haber entrado, y aunque Sirius pretendía que no le molestaba, todos ellos sabían que eso no era cierto.

- Todavía te queda tu otra prima. ¿Narcissa?

- Sí. Aunque ella se lleva muy bien con Rodolphus. Si no queda en Slytherin, hay una oportunidad.

- ¿Crees que no vaya a quedar?

- Al menos es lo que espero. ¿Sabes que quieren comprometer a Andrómeda con Lucius Malfoy? Mis tíos están locos. Aunque mejor ni hablar de mis padres. – Sirius tuvo un escalofrío verdadero. – Insisten en que hago linda pareja con la sobrina del profesor Nott. Creo que declararé que seré un ermitaño, soltero empedernido.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro que sí! Nada de relaciones serias, sólo diversión. No quiero estar como James lo está por Evans.

- ¿No?

- No creo que haya chica que merezca que alguien se rompa tanto la cabeza.

- Si tú lo dices, Sirius…

- ¡Tú también lo dices! No te gustó besarla, después de todo. ¡Los dos seremos solteros empedernidos!

- ¿Y James y Peter?

- James se casará con Evans o alguna otra pelirroja, tendrá un trillón de hijos, dos perros y un trabajo malo en el Ministerio, recordando con añoro los días de libertad y lo que debió de haber hecho en lugar de estar siempre tras de Evans. Peter, en cambio, probablemente conocerá a una chica aún más tímida que él, se casarán, tendrán uno o dos hijos y tendrán algún negocio en Diagon Alley.

- ¿Y qué haremos entonces tú y yo entonces?

- Vivir de mi herencia. Luego de eso comprar una casa en Honolulu donde te la pasarás molesto porque eres un bicho raro al que no le gusta la playa comiendo cocos, disfrutando de nuestra libertad..

Remus sonrió. Partió otra barra de chocolate, y se la ofreció a Sirius.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- ¡Claro que sí!


	5. Corazón Abierto

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

_En lo falso y en lo cierto, con el corazón abierto,_

por ser algo no perfecto, te amaré.

**Corazón abierto.**

_Verano de 1974_

_Londres, Inglaterra._

De la Siempre Noble Casa de Black.

25 de Junio

Para Mssres Potter, Pettigrew y Lupin:

Malditos. Quiero que sepan que los odio. ¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden pasar el verano juntos y yo tengo que pasármela en la Siempre Noble Casa Black? Es injusto y no estoy divertido. Más les vale escribir mucho y mandar muchos dulces.

Mi madre se ha vuelto loca. O bueno, más que de costumbre: dice que ya que tengo catorce años es hora de que empiece a socializar con su círculo de amistades (eugh) y empezar a pensar sobre formalizar un compromiso. Lo que tengo ganas de decirle es que tengo CATORCE años y que no hay forma ni en los círculos de los infiernos de Dante que piense en un algo así. Mucho menos con la hermana menor de Zabini.

Hablando de Zabini, Andrómeda ha estado muy triste, cosa que no me sorprende. Con el compromiso obligado y la boda que será en menos de dos meses… no la envidio en lo más mínimo. Narcissa se muestra feliz, dice que el vestido es precioso y que Andrómeda será la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo y Bellatrix no deja de repetir lo importante que son los Zabini. Andrómeda no llora, pero está muy callada. No quiero ni imaginar lo que debe sentirse tener que dejar a quien amas tanto como mi prima lo hace con Ted.

Ignorando que me puse cursi por un momento (¡ustedes también lo estarían con la tía Casiopea, mi madre y Lady Zabini hablando todo día sobre arreglos florales y yo teniendo que escuchar porque Jasmine vino!) cuéntenme, cómo han estado, qué han hecho, díganme que hay algo interesante que hacer. Mis padres han amenazado con ir a la cena de los Snape, y juro que me tiraré del Big Ben si no encuentro alguna manera de faltar.

Auxilio, por favor. Un mundo sin Sirius sería muy triste.

Vomitando listones rosados de seda y flores a juego,

Sirius Black.

Godric's Hollow.

1 de Julio.

Estimado Sirius:

La madre de Peter es quien te envía las galletas, prometiendo que cuando haga pastel de tres chocolates se asegurará también de enviarte (aunque James dice que no cuentes con eso: sabes que el pastel de la señora Pettigrew es exquisito). James te envía las revistas de quidditch (aunque sospecho que debe de haber otro tipo también, porque no me dejó revisarlas), Peter te envía los artículos de Zonko, diciendo que son su última reserva pero pareces necesitarlos más que nosotros.

De mi parte, como ya habrás podido adivinar, son los libros, sin embargo, como son de autores muggle, ten cuidado que tus padres no vayan a verlos. También envío un libro de pociones, y me tomé la libertad de señalarte una poción por la cuál estarás violentamente enfermo exactamente por cinco horas: usualmente no dejaría que algo así cayera en tus manos, pero viendo que la otra posibilidad sería que tú y Severus se asesinen mutuamente, cosa que sería muy poco recomendable.

Dale nuestros saludos a Andrómeda, nuestros pensamientos están con ella. James dice que Peter se ofrece para casarse con ella en lugar del Zabini, siendo que Peter es pureblood desde hace varias generaciones mientras que él, si bien es pureblood sus ancestros no llegan tan lejos como los Black, cosa que podría molestarles además de que él prometió que se casaría con Lily. Peter se ha puesto rojo (aunque insiste en que no es cierto) y te pide que le entregues las flores que van también a tu prima. Hicimos una tarjeta con buenos deseos: si fueras tan amable de entregársela te lo agradeceríamos.

A mi no me parece que hayas sonado cursi, por cierto. Comprendo perfectamente lo que dices: el saber que tienes que dejar a quien amas porque las circunstancias así lo exigen, o por la familia...

Sobre nuestro verano, no ha pasado gran cosa. Peter y James insisten en que nos aventuremos a una ciudad muggle cercana, pero siendo que soy el único que tiene experiencia de ese tipo temo lo que pueda suceder: no que tenga opción en el asunto. Simplemente espero que nuestras fotos no terminen en El Profeta.

¿Crees que podrías convencer a tu madre para venir aquí? La próxima semana regreso a mi casa por el asunto mensual, pero quizá podrías venir de visita.

Peter y James están listos e insisten en que te escribiremos después.

Saludos,

Remus. (También de Peter y James)

10 de Julio.

La Siempre Noble Casa de Black.

A quien corresponda:

Tengo que aprender a bailar con Jasmine, y nadie me va a convencer de que no es un sucubo. ¡Se metió a mi cuarto y dijo que podíamos empezar a practicar para cuando nos casáramos¡Y se supone que es una dama! Tuve que huir al cuarto de Regulus y jurar que lo golpearía hasta la próxima semana para que no dijera nada.

SOS. Por favor. Sálvenme.

Sirius.

Godric's Hollow.

14 de Julio.

Al idiota , Sirius:.

Jasmine Zabini entra a tu cuarto, dispuesta a todo… ¡y le dijiste que no? Sirius, no importa si es una Slytherin¡es guapísima¡Entra a los setenta de una buena vez!

Lamentamos saber que la estás pasando mal. Aquí, mi madre ha decidido que estamos demasiado delgados y nos deja comer todos los dulces que queramos.

Pensamos en ti al comerlos, en serio.

Remus se fue ayer a su casa: le preguntamos si quería que fuéramos con él, pero dijo que teníamos que recordar que sus padres no saben que nosotros sabemos que es un licántropo y que podrían molestarse.

Tonterías, si me preguntas. Mi padre es experto en CCM, no tendría problemas en ir a mi casa y

DE CUALQUIER MANERA, vamos a ir a Londres, y dijo que haría lo posible por ir. ¿Crees poder salir, si dices que sólo te reunirás conmigo? Por cierto, me llegó invitación para la boda de Andrómeda. ¿Entonces es en serio, verdad?

Vimos a Ted el otro día. Pobre tipo, se veía destrozado. Dijo que estaba pensando en irse de Inglaterra a jugar quidditch: no puedo creer que vaya a rechazar al Puddlemore United.

Escribe para ver si puedes escaparte a Diagon Alley y nos vemos por Gringotts el fin de semana.

James y Peter Peter y James.

Ya sabes quienes.

Derby

18 de Julio.

Mssres Black, Potter y Pettigrew:

Mr. Lupin se disculpa de la manera más atenta por no poder acompañarlos en su recorrido a Londres donde seguramente vaciarán las tiendas de broma y de helados, lo hubieran arrastrado hasta la tienda de quidditch y no le hubieran permitido entrar a revisar la librería, pero por desgracia, por la última transformación que sufrió, ha quedado completamente agotado y rendido, además que el frente materno ha ordenado completo descanso.

Por si fuera poco, ahora presento dos gruesas cicatrices en mi rostro. Podrán verlas en cuanto cierren un poco más, por lo pronto siguen demasiado frescas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Es bueno que nunca haya sido vanidoso. Tuve suerte y no me saqué un ojo (mi padre dice que uno de los aurores con los que trabaja tiene un ojo mágico que se puede quitar o poner. Sería lo único que me faltaría) pero prefiero recuperar sensibilidad en el rostro antes de salir.

Por cierto Sirius: vi en el Profeta que se anuncia la boda de Andrómeda para la próxima semana, y salía al lado de Zabini. ¿En verdad se va a casar?

Mis saludos a todos: traten, por favor, de que no los expulsen de Diagon Alley nuevamente, con seis meses creo que tuvimos suficiente.

Remus.

19 de Julio.

Godric's Hollow, casa Potter:

Remus, tu falta de fe y confianza en nosotros duele en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Creo que no podré perdonártelo… a menos que me des tu sincera opinión, y promesa de guardarlo en secreto. Si esto llega a oídos de Black y Pettigrew, le diré a todos que hasta tercero dormías con tu mantita de seguridad.

¿Qué es más cursi¿Qué tiene menos posibilidades de ser enviado con una Bat Boguey Hex de parte de Evans¿Un osito que diga 'I think U R Beary Wonderful' en un corazón rosado o una muñeca pelirroja que recite poemas?

Confundido,

James.

Derby.

23 de Julio.

Por el bien de nuestra amistad, James, voy a fingir que la última carta no sucedió. Y por tu bien, mantén todo juguete que no quieras que luego Madame Pomfrey retire de los orificios de tu cuerpo lejos de Evans. En especial aquellos que tengan corazones rosas o reciten poesía.

Si quieres regalarle algo, que sea algo neutral, como un libro. NO 'La Guerra y la Paz': si llega a aventártelo dolería demasiado. Y no algo que tenga inuendo sexual, Potter.

Con pesadillas sobre osos, malas bromas, y muñecas poseídas,

Remus

De la Siempre Noble Casa de Black.

27 de Julio.

Remus y James (perdonen que copie la carta, no le confío al elfo de los Black mucho):

Los saludo desde la casa de Sirius. Nunca más me va a dar pena pedirle que me ayude a completar mi cuenta de Honeydukes: la casa tiene como diez pisos y más de cincuenta habitaciones, y todos los parientes de Sirius parece que tienen algo desagradable bajo la nariz.

Supieron que era Gryffindor y me volví invisible.

Sirius en verdad se ve miserable aquí, se la pasa diciendo 'Sí tía' o 'No tío' 'Cómo diga abuelo' 'Por supuesto.'. No ha hecho ni un solo ruido corporal, no ha soltado alguna broma… da miedo realmente. Y da más susto el hecho de que según supe, Snivellus va a venir a la boda. Casi parece como si lo hubiesen asfixiado.

En los únicos momentos en que parece verse normal es cuando Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange empiezan a molestarme. Según me dijo, se está arreglando todo para que cuando Bellatrix cumpla los dieciséis se comprometa con Rodolphus, y no creerán esto, pero Lucius Malfoy se mostró interesado en Narcissa (pervertido. ¡Tiene doce años, y el dieciocho!)

Saliéndome del terreno de chismes sociales, no he podido hablar mucho con Andrómeda. Casi no habla con nadie, se la pasa callada. El anillo que le dio Zabini es gigantesco, y ella lo ve mucho, pero ni habla ni sonríe ni nada.

Llaman a cenar, perdonen que corte la carta tan pronto pero son muy maniacos con los tiempos.

Peter.

De la Siempre Noble Casa de Black (¡Aunque ahora está avergonzada¡Ja!)

1 de Agosto.

Remus:

Andrómeda escapó.

Andrómeda. Escapó. Cómo en irse. Se fue de la casa. Adieu, Bon Voyage. Me dejó una carta, se fue con Ted. Horas antes de la boda con Gustave Zabini. ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no, pero me alegro. Me he tenido que estar mordiendo la lengua para no soltar una carcajada ante la cara de todos.

Mi madre, por supuesto, ya quemó el nombre de Andrómeda del árbol familiar, y mis tíos ahora fingen que sólo tienen dos hijas. Me da algo de tristeza: Bellatrix parecía querer llorar pero se contuvo, y Narcissa también. Eso debe haber sido lo que le costó a Andrómeda, porque adora a sus hermanas, pero hay veces en que uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Puedo imaginarme claramente que era lo que sentía Andrómeda. Era o su verdad o su familia. No es una decisión fácil de hacer… la admiro ahora más que nunca. No sé donde esté ahora, dijo que me escribiría cuando volviera a Hogwarts para asegurarme que no fuera a haber problemas, o que pudieran descubrir su dirección. Me deseó buena suerte, y les manda saludos a todos.

En la fiesta – bueno, los que nos quedamos a lo que debió de ser la fiesta- me encontré con el tío Algie. ¿Te he platicado de él, verdad? Es bastante joven, no debe tener más de cuarenta. El único pariente que no pensó que por haber quedado en Gryffindor era poco menos que basura. Me invitó a pasar unos días con él en Dublín, en caso de que me cansara de la familia. Casi nunca está en su casa, y ahora que está me invitó. Dice que él considera que lo que Andrómeda hizo es lo más valiente que se ha visto en esta casa en generaciones, y que es mejor a todos aquellos Black que consideran que el Dark Lord tiene la razón. ¿Cómo ves? Tengo otro pariente que vale la pena.

En pocas palabras, mañana mismo me voy con él, me aseguraré de escribirles.

Me siento extraño, con esto que Andrómeda ha hecho. No enojado, pero… no sé. Raro. Cómo si quisiera gritar y al mismo tiempo cantar (no lo haré, no te preocupes) y llorar (menos lo haré) y... volar. Quiero volar, lástima que no pueda hacerlo aquí, pero lo haré en Dublin, y estoy hablando sin hablar¿ya te diste cuenta? Meh, debe ser la botella de champaña que Peter y yo nos robamos. Te escribo cuando esto tenga más sentido. Peter le está escribiendo a James, o algo por el estilo, si no hace mucho sentido su carta tú cuéntale todo.

_Felizmente borracho,_

Sirius.


	6. Decidido

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

_Te amaré, te amaré, cómo no está permitido,_

te amaré, te amaré, cómo nunca se ha sabido.

Porque así lo he decidido,

te amaré. 

**Decidido.**

Remus culpaba al hecho de que la luna llena iba a ser en tres días la increíble estupidez de haber llevado a sus compañeros al cine. Quizá la idea no había sido peligrosa, sino la elección general de la película. De haber visto Desayuno en Tiffany's, estaba seguro que habría sido algo tranquilo… pero había sido la primera vez que lo habían visitado en su casa, por lo que en un (horrible, estúpido e idiota) momento se le había ocurrido sugerir que entraran a ver Un Rebelde Sin Causa.

Nunca en toda su vida, y aquí incluía el haberse enfrentado antes de los seis años a un hombre lobo adulto, había estado tan asustado.

Los tres brujos con su crianza cien por ciento mágica se habían quedado maravillados con el hecho de haber visto como si fotografías de ellos se movieran creando toda una historia. James quería iniciar un affair con las sodas, malteadas, hot dogs y sobre todo las palomitas. Peter había gritado y brincado, tratando de advertirle a James Dean lo que pasaba en la historia, y Remus se recordó que debería mantenerlo alejado de las películas de Disney, a riesgo de trauma.

Sin embargo, el peligroso era Sirius.

- ¡Quiero una chamarra de cuero así¡Y una motocliceta exactamente igual a esa!

- Motocicleta, Sirius. – lo corrigió. - ¿Y cómo podrías comprarla?

Quizá era también el que estuvieran ahí en Navidad, acompañándolo. Incluso Sirius: había dicho que la pasaría con Peter para estudiar para los OWL, y lo habían sorprendido, tres días antes de Navidad. En realidad iba a pasarla con los Potter, siendo que la madre del Pettigrew no solía

- Le pido al tío Algie que me ayude. ¡Estoy seguro que cuando sepa sobre las motocicletas también querrá una! – exclamó el Black con ojos brillantes.

- ¿No que a tu familia no le gustan las cosas muggle?

- ¡Razón de más para tenerlas! Además, mi tío no vive directamente con ellos, sólo viene a las fiestas obligatorias. Y no debe haber nada más maravilloso en todo el mundo que una motocicleta, con la posible excepción de uno de esos autocicles.

- Automóviles.

- ¡Esos¡Uno de esos sin techo rojo, una motocicleta negra, chamarra de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla y lentes de sol¡Woo! Eso es todo lo que quiero en la vida.

- Acabas de describir a Elvis, Sirius. – sonrió Remus.

- ¿A quién?

- … olvídalo. Será mejor que regresemos a mi casa.

- Sí, tienes razón.

El 'regresemos a mi casa' ocurrió luego de visitar varias dulcerías de las que James declaró ser sirviente incondicional (y las sirvió agotando buena parte de su dinero), una veterinaria de la que no se podía sacar a Peter porque siempre terminaba viendo a un nuevo animal, y el más difícil de todos fue cuando se encontraron con una tienda Harley Davidson en la que Sirius aclamó haber encontrado al amor de su vida, abrazándosele a una imponente motocicleta negra que fácilmente podría subirlos a todos ellos, abrazándosele a la llanta y frotando el rostro contra el metal.

La única manera de convencer a Sirius de que no, los dependientes no aceptaban almas a cambio de motocicletas, fue con una revista dedicada al motociclismo, llevándolo hasta la vieja casa donde Remus vivía con sus padres con esa carnada.

Su casa estaba irónicamente por las afueras del pueblo, lo suficientemente alejado para que, una vez al mes, no fuera escuchado por los vecinos, si bien su padre había insonorizado el sótano desde que era un niño, pero mientras caminaban los cuatro, empezando a anochecer, Remus se sintió verdaderamente feliz en ese momento.

Durante todo lo que llevaba el semestre sus amigos habían desaparecido más de lo frecuente, o más bien, lo habían hecho sin él. Aunque usualmente hacían eso para que él no tuviera que mentir o faltar al hecho de que era prefecto (algo que le había traído interminables días de burla por parte de Sirius y James, y hasta de Peter), pero la diferencia era que ahora parecía… no, sabía que le estaban ocultando algo. Eso dolía de más formas de lo que hubiese podido aceptar, pero en esos momentos todo se sentía cómo antes.

Entrada la noche, observando las estrellas en el jardín con tazas de chocolate caliente provistas por la madre del prefecto cuando Peter (con bigote de espuma) le sonrió a James y Sirius.

- ¿Qué dicen si le damos a Remus su regalo de Navidad ahora?

Sirius apuró lo que quedaba en su taza, y James asintió, levantándose.

- Me parece Peter que tuviste una estupenda idea. ¿Quién le muestra?

- ¡Yo, yo, por favor, yo! – pidió Sirius, brincando con la mano bien en alto. - ¡Yo, yo, James, por favor, por favor, escógeme!

- ¿Peter?

- Qué vaya él, o no le podremos quitar el puchero en toda la noche. – dijo Peter, que se veía casi tan emocionado como Sirius, aunque él al menos no estaba deteniéndose para empezar a dar brincos.

- Chicos, no es necesario. – aseguró Remus. – Pueden dejarme su regalo para luego, no hay problema.

- Este es el tipo de regalo que se tiene que ver. – dijo James, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Peter le sonrió.

- Ojalá te guste.

Sirius, frente a él, hizo una reverencia.

- Remus, de mi para ti con todo mi yo. Y el de Peter y James.

Los dos chicos entornaron los ojos, y Remus hubiese reído si no hubiese estado muy ocupado tratando de volver a acomodar su quijada en su lugar.

Frente a sus ojos, con la luz de la luna creciente, el cuerpo de Sirius cambió frente a sus ojos, desarrollando cuatro patas, un cuerpo como de un oso joven, mucho y revuelto pelo negro y un gesto que en persona habría sido considerado una sonrisa.

- Es…

Remus fue tacleado por el Sirius-perro, que ya en el suelo le puso las enormes patas en los hombros, lamiéndole toda la cara, meneando la cola con entusiasmo, para luego separarse y verlo a la cara, su forma silenciosa de preguntar "¡Tegustótegustótegustó,verdadquetegustó?"

- ¿Cómo… qué… porqué…?

- Antes que digas todos los adverbios, Remus, te explico. – dijo James con una sonrisa autosuficiente, Sirius aún encima de él, la enorme lengua babeante fuera de su hocico ensuciándole la ropa, meneó la cola con más fuerza. - Desde que nos enteramos en segundo de que eras licántropo, hemos buscado formas de poder estar contigo, para que no pases solo las transformaciones. Se sabe que los licántropos no atacan a otros animales a menos que tengan hambre, y encontramos un ensayo del doctor Hyde que dice que es probable que los animales calmen la furia del licántropo.

- Mientras seguíamos pensando en eso – continuó Peter, rascando la cabeza de Sirius, quién soltó un ladrido. – fue cuando vimos con McGonagall sobre los animagos, y a Sirius se le ocurrió que si nos transformábamos en animago, podríamos acompañarte. - Se tardaron tanto por mi, Remus. Ellos lo descubrieron por finales de septiembre, pero yo sólo pude la semana pasada. – dijo Peter, sonrojándose levemente. – Lo lamento mucho, en verdad…

- ¿Ustedes… también…?

- ¡Claro que sí! – afirmó Peter. – No íbamos a dejarlos a ustedes dos solos tener toda la diversión.

- En lo particular opino que Sirius debería hacer el cambio a perro permanente. Más lindo, agradable, inteligente, y sus pies no apestan. – afirmó James. Sirius-perro le gruñó.

- ¿Y en qué se…?

- ¿Transformamos¡Pues en…!

- ¡Espera, Peter! – James le guiñó un ojo. – Mejor mostrémosle.

El Sirius-perro se retiró lo suficiente para que se pudiera sentar, dejándolo inmóvil de cualquier manera al subir la mitad de su enorme y peludo cuerpo en sus piernas.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Remus sintió que sufriría un infarto en cualquier momento. Los cuerpos de James y Peter también mutaron, y observó sorprendido como era que James desarrollaba cuernos, cuatro patas delgadas y crecía su cuerpo hasta ser un ciervo, mientras que el Pettigrew se hacía pequeño y le crecía una larga cola y dientes alargados, hasta parecer una rata común y corriente.

- ¿James¿Peter? – susurró con voz maravillada. Sirius soltó otro fuerte ladrido, enderezándose un poco para lamerle la cara nuevamente. James, al estar frente a él, inclinó la cresta formalmente para luego acomodarse detrás de él. El diminuto Peter subió por su hombro, frotó su nariz ratonil contra su mejilla, sacudió los bigotes, y luego brincó a la cabeza de James, acomodándose entre sus cuernos.

Quería molestarse. Debería de hacerlo: la transformación de animago era una de las habilidades más complicadas que podían existir y podían ser hasta letales si se hacían mal. El prefecto en él quería recriminarles que se hubiesen puesto en peligro por algo tan absurdo como estar con un licántropo durante sus transformaciones, recordarles todo lo que les pudo haber pasado…

… pero era su regalo de Navidad. La idea de no tener que pasar las noches de luna llena a solas casi le hacían esperarlas. Todo lo que debían de haberse esforzado para poder transformarse, lo que debían de haber estudiado, todo por él.

Negó con la cabeza, más conmovido de lo que jamás admitiría, dándole palmadas a la cabeza de Sirius, que se había vuelto a acomodar en sus piernas.

- ¿Sabes que estás loco, Sirius? Esto pudo haber salido horriblemente mal. Y ustedes también están locos, James, Peter. Pudieron haberse hecho daño.

El enorme perro no dijo nada, acomodado como estaba, felizmente babeándole las piernas. Remus le rascó detrás de las orejas sin poder evitar una sonrisa pequeña, mientras el perro movía la cola. Se apoyó contra James-ciervo, girando un poco para ver a Peter-rata, que tranquilamente se había enroscado entre los cuernos.

- Aunque creo que ya no les quedan sus nombres. Al menos no en esta forma. Tendremos que pensar en otra forma de llamarlos.

Ninguno de sus amigos hizo algún gesto que indicara que lo habían escuchado. No le importó, mientras alzaba la cabeza para, en compañía de sus amigos, volver a contemplar las estrellas.


	7. Manos Frías

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

_Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré_

Que aunque tengas manos frías te amaré.

**Manos frías.**

La vida no era tan mala sin hablarle a Sirius. Remus seguía con la misma rutina de siempre. Acaso sus deberes de prefecto ahora eran más fáciles, sin tener que pasarla preocupado por las bromas que se harían y que tendría que encubrir, o como asegurarse que no fueran a morir en el intento, o como enfrentar a la profesora McGonagall y no sentirse basura por mentirle.

Sus calificaciones habían mejorado en las últimas semanas. Le daba más tiempo de hacer sus deberes. Tenía más tiempo libre.

Siendo honesto, aunque quizá no fuera tan malo era horrible de cualquier manera. El ignorarlo todos los días, no reír por las bromas que podía hacer, no ver su mirada suplicante. Cuando le había llegado a Sirius la noticia de que su tío Algie había muerto misteriosamente, había estado tentado a dejar todo de lado. No pudo: Sirius se fue ese mismo día al funeral y cuando regresó parecía ya no interesarse en hablarle.

Peter siempre le decía que Sirius en verdad estaba arrepentido, y aunque lo sabía, no podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Y aunque pudiera, estaba seguro de que el Black había decidido continuar con su vida.

Sería lo mejor. Aunque a Remus le doliera, era lo mejor alejarse, antes de hacerse más daño. No lo odiaba por lo que había pasado con Snape, no quería que obligarse a llevar una amistad falsa pudiera hacer que desarrollaran odio entre sí. Dolía suficiente la indiferencia como para herirse aún más.

Por eso, el que Filch los hubiese decidido inmediatamente que ellos eran los culpables de la inundación del segundo piso con pudín de chocolate (algo que para ser honestos nunca se les había ocurrido, lo cuál era francamente inquietante) y que los hubiera separado, James y Peter, y él y Sirius, se le hacía un golpe demasiado bajo de parte del destino.

Sin magia, a la manera muggle tradicional, tardaron varias horas en quitar todo el pudín y limpiarlo de las paredes, techo y suelo del salón de duelo, todo en completo silencio, haciendo incluso más fría la noche. Fue por eso que terminaron sentados juntos en el suelo, Remus abrazando sus rodillas y Sirius dedicándose a quitar pelusas imaginarias de su abrigo, esperando simplemente a que Filch regresara para abrirles la puerta.

¿Han sentido cómo el silencio puede parecer estirarse y estirarse y llenar todo de una manera asfixiante, enredándose en la piel y colándose por todo espacio del cuerpo, haciendo que incluso el latido del corazón parezca detenido, haciendo creer que puedes estar muerto?

Multiplíquenlo por cien y ese era el tipo de presión que sentía Remus en esos momentos. Abrió la boca para hablar decenas de veces, siempre callándose al último momento por no encontrar qué poder decir que no sonara idiota, desesperado o algo más.

Extrañaba a Sirius más de lo que podía – o quería- comprender.

- Andrómeda te envía saludos.

Giró, sorprendido, a ver a Sirius. Él no alzó la vista, concentrado en quitar el pudín seco de sus zapatos.

- ¿Sí?

- Sip. Ted y ella me invitaron a su departamento en Diagon Alley, es muy lindo, aunque pequeño. Sólo tienen dos cuartos y una mini cocina-sala-comedor, pero están felices.

- ¿Eso es lo que importa al final, no?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Había retirado un pedazo considerable de chocolate, y se dedicó a aplastarlo con el dedo. Remus apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos. Eran palabras para llenar el vacío que sólo lograban simular, pero era mejor a nada.

- Eso creo.

- ¿Cómo está tu sobrina?

La sonrisa que traía a la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts de rodillas se dibujó en labios de Sirius. Sus ojos se iluminaban de una forma que nada más podía hacer, ni siquiera las bromas. Remus se preguntó quién más podría tener el privilegio de ver a Sirius en su faceta dulce y tranquila.

- Cada día más tierna. Ya me dice 'tío Sidus'. Quiero enseñarle a decir Padfoot. Es la niña más inteligente que haya existido en todo el universo, aunque esa debe ser la forma del universo de disculparse por el nombre que Andrómeda le puso. 'Nymphadora'. Siempre la llamo Nymphie, aunque parece tener el mismo problema de Ted: siempre se está cayendo cuando trata de caminar, o tropezándose con cosas.

Remus sonrió levemente.

- Está aprendiendo a hacerlo: con el tiempo tendrá más coordinación.

- Sí, lo sé.

Una sonrisa entre los dos que casi se sentía como antes, sin embargo nuevamente la ausencia de palabras se prendió de ellos. Remus giró la vista hacia el frente, más específicamente hacia uno de los mosaicos del suelo, preguntándose si estaría lo suficientemente aburrido (ansioso más bien) para tratar de calcular el tamaño del salón, simplemente basado en eso.

Sirius evitó que lo hiciera.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos estar en este silencio, Remus¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

No lo estaba viendo, por lo que él no se sintió con la obligación de voltear. Fue tras mucho tiempo que habló, haciéndolo en voz baja.

- No sé. Todos los días me repito que no debería de molestarme tanto… no te expulsaron, Severus no fue mordido, James no salió herido… - el prefecto sacudió la cabeza. – Trato de hacerlo, de verdad… pero no sé cómo volver a confiar en ti, Sirius.

Cerró los ojos. Sabía que lo que acababa de decir seguramente había lastimado al Black, y no quería notar eso, incluso si había una amarga satisfacción de saber que seguía siendo lo suficientemente importante para el otro como para que algo así le lastimara.

- ¿Alguna vez podrás hacerlo, Moony?

Se encogió de hombros. – Me gustaría saberlo. También… - dudó un momento, antes de voltear a ver a Sirius. - ¿Por qué le dijiste a Snape todo?

Fue el turno del animago de encogerse de hombros, destrozando las pepitas de pudín con los dedos.

- No sé. Empezó a decir sobre ti, como si supiera de verdad y dijo que conseguiría que te expulsaran y… enfurecí. No me di cuenta de lo que dije hasta que James me golpeó.

De alguna manera, había esperado que al escucharlo directamente de las palabras de Sirius – algo que hasta el momento no había hecho – se sentiría mejor. No lo hacía.

Cerró los ojos y peleó una sonrisa. No sabía que emoción tendría que estar sintiendo en esos momentos, pero estaba bastante seguro que no era una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso fue todo?

Sirius, nuevamente, se encogió de hombros.

El licántropo decidió entonces rendirse al silencio y al final de una amistad que debería de haber sido leyenda. Lo que esperaba era que luego de esa conversación, por fin la tensión que había habido en el dormitorio del sexto grado desapareciera, o al menos hiciera que James y Peter dejaran de sentir que tenían que dividirse para estar con ellos. Incluso Lily le había llegado a preguntar sobre porqué James no le había enviado ninguna carta en los últimos días.

- Hay… quisiera decirte algo más, Remus, y luego de eso puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras.

Sirius lo estaba viendo. Él se guardó por el momento el comentario de que no lo odiaba, y que era porque no lo hacía que todo dolía tanto por la intensidad de la mirada del Black, a igual que el leve rubor que tenía en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué?

- No es excusa por lo que hice: créeme que si tuviera un giratiempos daba vueltas hasta poder corregirlo y cambiarlo todo para que no tuviera que pasar, y no pretendo que con esto dejes de odiarme, pero… en una manera muy bizarra, lo que le dije a Snape fue porque… - Sirius tomó aire, para luego decir en voz extremadamente clara. - Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Remus.

El corazón le dio un brinco, pero aún así lo que más sentía era un nudo en el estómago, la sensación en la garganta de lágrimas arderle. Si no estuviera tan cansado, quizá se habría sorprendido más, o habría podido tener más reacciones.

- Linda manera de demostrarlo, Padfoot. Mandarme a Azkaban…

- No quería que eso pasara. – dijo él vehementemente. – Quería asustar a Snape, quería que dejara de molestarte, quería… quería protegerte. No tienes qué decirme lo mal que lo hice, lo sé perfectamente, pero… - Sirius pasó la mano por su cabellera. – Con todo lo que va de mi familia, mis padres que quieren comprometerme, Bellatrix comprometida con Lestrange, quieren involucrar a Narcissa con Lucius Malfoy, y mi tío me dejó una carta en que decía que tenía que proteger lo que era importante para mi y no temiera en arriesgar la vida si con eso lograba hacerlo… - Sirius suspiró, finalmente viendo al suelo. - Es sólo… quisiera… un día donde no tuviera que estar tan confundido y no tuviera que sentir que debo estar avergonzado de todo… que pertenezco a algún lugar¿sabes?

Si no hubiese habido tanta tristeza en su gesto, se habría podido decir que Remus sonrió.

- Todo es sobre ti al final¿verdad Sirius?

- ¡No, no es sobre mi! Lo que quiero decir… que tú eres eso para mi, Remus. Eres ese día donde no estoy confundido ni avergonzado… eres donde siento que pertenezco a un lugar… contigo sé que puedo estar bien.

Romper a llorar sería algo demasiado melodramático, pero era lo único que quería hacer. Soltó la segunda mejor opción, un suspiro, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

- No sé que decir.

- Déjame probártelo, por favor. – había una súplica eterna en los ojos de Sirius mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos, un leve sonrojo mientras acercaba su rostro, enfrentándose a la terrible plata y dolía, pero de una manera a la que no quería renunciar. – Luego de esto, puedes decir lo que quieras.

Entonces, Sirius lo besó. Muy suave, leve, sus manos sosteniendo su rostro con ternura, diferente a cualquier sensación previa que pudo haber tenido. Los labios del otro muchacho eran tersos y casi podía escuchar su corazón.

Cuando se separaron, Sirius no lo vio a los ojos, apoyándose en sus talones, los ojos fijos en sus rodillas.

No fue una epifanía. No escuchó violines. No había sentido, visto o experimentado nada de lo que los libros repetían hasta el cansancio. Sirius no se había vuelto un caballero en brillante armadura que nunca cometería errores; él seguía siendo un ratón de biblioteca que adoraba las tormentas para poder dedicarse a leer, no una princesa que necesitaba rescate.

- Lo siento, yo… quiero aunque sea poder ser tu amigo nuevamente, Remus, entiendo si no sientes lo que yo, pero… pero si pudiéramos ser amigos otra vez…

Casi no lo escuchaba, sorprendido y confundido. Seguía siendo Sirius. El que solía arrebatarle los libros cuando pensaba que había estudiado mucho, quien le robaba el chocolate un día sí y otro también, quién se burlaba de su ropa… quien había pasado cada día luego de una transformación en la enfermería con él, quien nunca olvidaba

Era el mismo, pero también era distinto. El mundo había cambiado por completo.

Extrañamente decidido (al menos por el momento), Remus estiró la mano hasta el cuello de Sirius que seguía diciendo excusas por el beso dado hacía unos momentos atrás y, halándolo levemente hacia él, hizo que el Black guardara silencio, besándolo.


	8. No Saber Perder

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

_Con tu mala ortografía y tú no saber perder._

Con defectos y manías te amaré.

**No saber perder.**

Alguna vez alguien dijo que los malos momentos se extendían interminables en el flujo del tiempo, mientras que los buenos momentos parecían terminar tras un parpadeo.

Si ese alguien fuera a preguntarle a Remus que pensaba, habría estado de acuerdo porque así fue como su séptimo año en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En palabras de Dickens, fue el mejor de los tiempos, fue el peor de los tiempos.

Él y Sirius aprendieron a respirar y a moverse juntos de una manera que no hubiese creído que pudiese existir. Siempre pensó que al enamorarse, sería igual a como lo decían los libros, pero era distinto cada día. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él también estaba enamorado de Sirius, no hubo un estallido de luz: los colores siguieron iguales, Sirius seguía siendo un adorable bruto que seguía peleando con Snape cuando pudiera, que peleaba con sus primas y hermano menor y esto le dolía. El estar enamorado de Sirius no se sentía diferente a antes, y eso era maravilloso.

James les había dicho, entre risas, que sabía que los dos tenían que ser gay porque no había forma de que Sirius se preocupara tanto por su ropa sin que lo fuera, y que sus modales sólo indicaban lo mismo. Aún así les había deseado suerte, simplemente pidiéndoles que tiraran muchos Silencio! cuando quisieran hacer algo más que besarse, y que no fueran a intentar algo con él (esto por supuesto llevó tacleada de Padfoot, que se dedicó a lamer la cara de James). Desde que Lily había empezado a salir con él, James se comportaba más maduro en muchas cosas, si bien en otras, como en las peleas del Puddlemore United contra el Pride of Portree de Sirius seguían siendo absolutamente infantiles, y eso era maravilloso.

Peter empezó a alejarse de ellos. Fue tan gradual que cuando se dieron cuenta, ya no sabían como y cuando había pasado. Seguía siendo su amigo, y seguía cuidándolo luego de las Transformaciones, pero se sentía extraño. Sirius dijo que seguramente eran los NEWT y los posibles problemas de trabajo, y Remus trató de convencerse de lo mismo, y no que tenía algo que ver con ellos. Una vez, al preguntarle, Peter admitió que se sentía extraño, pero que no era nada que temer. Dijo que esperaba terminar las clases de una buena vez para no tener que tomar nunca más en su vida un libro de transfiguración.

Su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de dulce que siempre y le había ofrecido una rana de chocolate, igual que siempre. No dedicó más tiempo de su paranoia, en lugar de eso disfrutando del último año de niñez oficial que les quedaba. Decía oficial simplemente porque sabía que no iba a importar que un día James y Sirius tuvieran ciento cincuenta años y estuvieran en un ancianato con silla de ruedas y bastón, los dos seguirían comportándose como niños.

No quería graduarse y que todo eso cambiara. Sirius le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse, que lo importante nunca iba a cambiar, y lo había besado.

Trató de concentrarse en eso en esos momentos, y de saber que le estaba tomando la mano por debajo de la mesa, con tanta fuerza que Remus sabía iba a dejarle morados, pero no le importaba en ese momento, quizá porque él estaba devolviendo el apretón con la misma fuerza. No se atrevía a verlo, porque sabía que de hacerlo quizá lloraría, y no quería llorar.

Casi ni quería parpadear, para no perderse esos vitales segundos de la infancia que terminaba. Al terminar, oficialmente serían adultos. Se aferraba a esos últimos momentos a sabiendas que eran granos de arena escurriéndose por sus dedos.

Al menos los dedos de Sirius eran firmes. Eso era suficiente.

Finalmente, cuando todos terminaron de sentarse, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó. Remus observó a los profesores, todos con diversas caras de orgullo. Remus estuvo seguro que parte del brillo en los ojos de la profesora McGonagall eran lágrimas.

- La graduación. Demos gracias a Merlín, la graduación al fin. – decía Dumbledore con los ojos azules brillantes, su túnica revoloteando estrellas, causando unas leves risas. – Aún puedo recordar cuando todos ustedes entraron por primera vez a este Gran Salón para ser sorteados, las caritas asustadas y sorprendidas… grandes cosas se esperaban de ustedes en ese momento. Y esas cosas se han cumplido, y con creces. – la sonrisa del profesor disminuyó un momento, entonces, bajando la mirada. – La oscuridad en la que nos vemos, sin embargo, ha apagado algunas flamas. No están aquí todos los que deberían. En recuerdo a ellos, sus jefes de Casa recordaran los nombres de aquellos que empezaron en este viaje con ustedes, pero no pudieron terminarlo. – dijo el director, apartándose para que el profesor Keetleburn, con todas sus cicatrices y dulces ojos tristes, dijera aquellos alumnos que por muerte o decisión propia, no se estaban graduando con ellos.

Remus bajo la mirada entonces, sintiéndose mal de hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Porque recordó que cada vez que escuchaba uno de esos nombres una parte de él se alegraba de que no hubiese sido alguno de sus amigos, para entonces odiarse porque se había alegrado de que alguien más lo hiciera.

A muchos no los recordaba, pero cuando la voz de la profesora McGonagall empezó a decir nombres, no pudo no recordar sus ojos, su voz, la risa.

Quiso voltear a ver a Lily, porque durante siete años ellos no perdieron a ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación, pero durante siete años las compañeras de la novia de James murieron una a una.

Elizabeth Thorne, media sangre. James y ella habían compartido su primer (y extremadamente raro) primer beso a los trece años en la parte de atrás de Zonko y luego decidieron que preferían la cerveza de mantequilla y si por favor podían no volverse a besar, y no lo volvieron a hacer para enterarse al regresar de esas vacaciones de Navidad que ella y su familia habían muerto.

Marylin Vance, sangre pura. Su padre era auror, y ella había tenido una risa alegre y candida, y le había tenido pavor a los animales. Peter siempre le había ayudado en esa clase, orgulloso de que la joven le sonriera y le pidiera ayuda. Remus recordó con la sensación de bilis en la garganta que justo antes de vacaciones de Pascua en quinto año su amigo había invitado a salir a Marylin, y la chica le había dicho que sí… pero lo que recordó al alzar la vista para ver a Peter derramando silenciosas lágrimas fue al padre de Marylin, destrozado por la muerte de su hija mayor mientras la enterraban, su hermana menor, Emmeline, quieta con la mirada perdida.

Remus peleó por no apoyarse en Sirius como vio a Lily hacerlo en James, así que simplemente cerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse, agradecido por el hecho de que Sirius esté tomando su mano.

Finalmente, cuando incluso el profesor Nott, jefe de la Casa de Slytherin reportó un alumno faltante (Ethan Tyler. Remus hubiese deseado poder recordarlo) y se sentó, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie.

No escuchó sus palabras de aliento y esperanza sobre el futuro, porque en ese preciso momento Sirius limpió su mejilla, como si hubiese tenido una lágrima. Lo volteó a ver, y él le sonrió.

- Todo estará bien.

Remus suspiró, asintiendo, finalmente relajando su mano para voltear a ver al profesor Dumbledore, que había empezado a decir los nombres de los graduados.


	9. Cuando ya no estás presente

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

_Te amaré, te amaré, porque fuiste algo importante._

Te amaré, te amaré cuando ya no estés presente…

Seguirás siendo costumbre

Y te amaré.

**Cuando ya no estés presente.**

Nunca había creído en las costumbres muggles de su madre de deshojar margaritas. El "me-quiere-no-me-quiere" se había visto un poco ridículo, incluso si sus padres solían decir que así había sido como se habían conocido.

¿Qué podía decir una flor respecto al corazón de alguien más? Eran falsas esperanzas echadas al viento, que más tarde servirían como abono.

Podía llamarse irónico el hecho de que estaba ahí sentado frente a la tumba de sus tres mejores amigos en el cruel día soleado que le quemaba la espalda y el cuello, lentamente deshojando flores pétalo a pétalo, dejando que cayeran a su alrededor en la monótona devastación del blanco, pensando "me-quiere-no-me-quiere" simplemente para no tener que darse cuenta que ya sabía la respuesta.

_Peter Pettigrew. Amado hijo y amigo._

James y Lily Potter. Amados hijos, padres y esposos. 

Remus no recordaba casi nada del servicio. Había tratado de escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, pero el monótono ritmo de su voz había hecho que perdiera la concentración, casi como si hubiese estado en clase de Historia con el profesor Binns, sólo que no era así, porque él no había perdido la atención en esa clase nunca.

O casi nunca. James, Peter y… ellos siempre habían considerado que era la mejor hora para pasar notas, y a veces dejaba de ser el controlado prefecto y se libraba un poco del control para ser un adolescente normal.

Margarita blanca de muerte, de me-quiere-no-me-quiere, y que era mentira, porque el último pétalo que quedó en su mano había dicho sí. Cuando terminó con la flor empezó a cortar el tallo, viendo las letras talladas que explicaban que lo había perdido todo.

Con un gesto de misericordia, el cielo empezó a nublarse, y pronto la lluvia fue su compañera mientras terminaba de cortar el último tallo que tenía, viendo como todos los pétalos a su alrededor eran destruidos y arrastrados por la lluvia, sus pantalones empapados a pesar de que sus ojos estaban sorpresivamente limpios.

Por primera vez desde que recordaba, no sabía que hacer con sus manos. Para no dejarlas libres se abrazó, apretando como con frío la tela de su gastada túnica negra. Hubiera usado otra, pero todas las demás que tenía olían demasiado a… a alguien más.

Alguien más que los había traicionado y los había matado a todos, y quien en esos momentos estaba siendo sentenciado sin juicio previo. Remus casi no quería cerrar los ojos para no imaginarse la sala – no que la hubiese visto antes más que en grabados, pero daba igual- y sobre todo no pensar en sus ojos y en su voz y en cómo se habían sentido sus manos, porque desde que había pasado todo (¿Cuánto era¿Cuánto era desde que de repente se había quedado tan sólo? No podía ser mucho… pero se sentía una eternidad) no lo había hecho ni una sola vez, y no iba a empezar en ese momento; no iba a desviar sus pensamientos de Lily, James y Peter.

No por él. No cuando luego de todo lo que había pasado lo único que él había hecho había sido reír al haber acabado con todo. No cuando no lo había hecho con él.

Remus finalmente rompió a llorar, sentado en un charco y con la ropa empapada, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a tener toda su vida para convencerse de no pensar en él, porque era o llorar… _o reír._


	10. Pocos restos

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

_Al caer de cada noche esperaré_

A que seas luna llena y te amaré.

Y aunque queden pocos restos y señal de lo que fue…

Seguirás cerca y muy dentro te amaré.

**Pocos restos.**

Durante un momento, al enfrentarse a la vieja estatua que protegía el túnel secreto a Honeydukes, Remus contuvo el aliento, tratando de convencerse de que no recordaba el hechizo. Habían sido años, casi una vida atrás desde la última vez que lo había dicho.

Si él no lo recordaba, no había forma en que _él_ lo hiciera. No habiendo estado en Azkaban por doce años. Y aunque lo recordara, no tenía una varita…

El primer mago en escapar de Azkaban. Recordó las palabras de El Profeta con la misma dolorosa claridad con la que escuchó la voz de James susurrar "¡_Dissendio_!", a pesar de que lo dijo con su voz.

Durante un momento, al ver la estatua moverse, se sintió nuevamente adolescente, y hubiese querido cerrar los ojos para permitirse recordar a sus amigos, sentirlos nuevamente un momento, aunque eso le matara. Morir era mejor a vivir con sólo el recuerdo de su voz y la soledad de recordar y ansiar sus caricias y no tenerlas.

No podía darse ese lujo en ese momento. No cuando Si… cuando Black había entrado a la torre Gryffindor con un cuchillo para matar a Harry.

Ese pensamiento era el que dolía más que ningún otro, porque recordaba cómo era que Sirius había jugado con Harry de pequeño, cómo lo había querido.

Darse cuenta de que podía e iba a matar al hijo de James y Lily era otro golpe fatal para todos los recuerdos que tenía, que se desmoronaban como un castillo de arena en el mar.

No era momento para tenerse lástima; era momento para enojarse y para acabar con todo de una buena vez.

- ¡Sirius, maldita sea, sal de una vez! – dijo, iluminando con su varita el túnel, recorriéndolo.

El silencio parecía hacer eco de años pasados y no sólo de su voz.

Tenía que estar ahí. No lo iba a perdonar. Ya no.

Lo mataría, lo mataría como debía de haberlo hecho hacía doce años, al enterarse que los había traicionado. Debía de haber olvidado todo sobre él, sus besos, su piel, sus manos y recordar que había matado a James, a Peter y a Lily, que quería matar a Harry, que ayudaría al Dark Lord a regresar.

Lo mataría y entonces sí quedaría él sólo con sus recuerdos sin que nada los perturbara, y seguiría viviendo para poder proteger a Harry como sus padres habrían querido, y como Sirius, antes de que fuera llamado por la fuerza de la sangre, lo hubiese hecho. Sentía la luna gritar en su piel, y podía casi ver mentalmente cómo iba creciendo hasta ser llena por completo.

No ayudaba el hecho de que Moony, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, siguiera extrañando a su manada.

Su propia voz preguntando por Sirius, una cruel parodia de otros tiempos, fue su única respuesta.


	11. Final A pesar de todo

**A golpe de recuerdo.**

_Te amaré, te amaré, a golpe de recuerdo._

Te amaré, te amaré, hasta el último momento.

A pesar de todo siempre te amaré.

**A pesar de todo.**

Remus nunca antes había estado en Grimmauld Place. No era extraño eso realmente. Media sangre y licántropo, imaginaba que la única manera en que podría haber sido recibido ahí, y hasta con gusto y alegría, habría sido como alfombra.

Una vez que quemó el papel que le había dado el profesor Dumbledore para indicarle dónde estaba el Cuartel General, abrió la puerta, no sabiendo realmente qué esperar.

Telarañas colgaban de cada rincón posible del lugar, y una gruesa capa de polvo se desprendía mientras caminaba, tratando de captar los detalles con un sentimiento enfermo.

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó. Según había quedado todo planeado, su amigo iba a estar ahí. - ¿Sirius? – preguntó en voz más fuerte.

Las cortinas que habían estado en el vestíbulo se abrieron entonces, y el grito más espantoso que hubiese escuchado nunca corrió por toda la casa.

_- ¡Basura¡Escoria¡Sucios mestizos y media sangre, mutantes, fuera de este lugar¡No te atrevas a ensuciar la casa de mis antepasados…!_

Al parecer la madre de Sirius seguía siendo tan encantadora como la recordaba. Remus se tapó los oídos con las manos, sin saber que hacer. De lo que estaba seguro es que no importaba el Fidelius, esos gritos tenía que escucharse por lo menos hasta Escocia.

Sirius bajó las escaleras entonces, el cabello largo y una mirada harta que se iluminó un momento al verlo, para que se borrara casi inmediatamente cuando los gritos de la señora Black continuaron subiendo el volumen.

- Otra vez… ¡Moony, ayúdame a cerrar la cortina! – gritó, tratando de tirar de las cortinas. - ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, BRUJA MALDITA!

_- ¡TRAIDOOOR¡ABOMINACIÓN DE MIS ENTRAÑAS, VERGÜENZA DE LA SIEMPRE PURA CASA DE BLACK¡ESCORIA QUE…!_

Con qué iba a comparar a su propio hijo nunca se enteraron, porque consiguieron cerrar las cortinas, quedando en un silencio casi total.

Gruñendo como lo haría un perro, Sirius lo tomó de la muñeca para que subieran las escaleras. Finalmente, en el primer piso, se dio la vuelta. Parecía aún molesto, pero trató de darle una sonrisa.

- Pues bien, Remus, bienvenido a Grimmauld Place. Mi casa es tu casa, Moony. Literalmente. Te la cambio cuando gustes. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Forzó una sonrisa. Sirius aún no soltaba su muñeca, y no quería causar nada que rompiera con ese contacto. Había imaginado que todo sería difícil entre ellos luego de no haberse visto en dos años, pero no parecía así. Mentalmente le agradeció a la señora Black por eso.

Fingió considerar la respuesta.

- Mmmm… no, no, creo que rechazaré tu… ¿cuál sería la palabra?... amable oferta, Sirius. Pero gracias.

El Black tuvo la gracia para también fingirse sorprendido. Al momento de querer llevarse la mano al corazón, se dio cuenta de que sus dedos aún estaban cerrados en la muñeca del profesor. Remus vio cuando los dejó ir, y entonces se sintió cruelmente el silencio molesto de dos extraños mientras se veían y sonreían sin saber que decir o hacer.

Eso era lo que eran, al final. Luego de doce años y dos años más, eran extraños el uno para el otro. Remus observó los cuadros del vestíbulo, Sirius la alfombra gastada.

- Así que te mandaron a ti de elfo doméstico, Moony. – dijo Sirius, rompiendo esa pesada incomodidad que se había llenado.

El profesor soltó una leve risa. – Algo por el estilo. También vendrán Molly, Arthur y sus hijos de caballería.

- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó Sirius, ansioso.

Remus suspiró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

- No lo sé. El profesor Dumbledore no ha dicho nada aún.

El ansia de Sirius desapareció para cambiar a una mirada melancólica y bastante molesta, mientras pateaba, con bastante rencor, la madera roída de una pared.

Era difícil imaginarse a Sirius creciendo en esa casa, y sin embargo tenía que haber sido así. Era difícil de la misma manera en que pensar a Andrómeda ahí.

Sirius pasó la mano por su cabello, el rostro pesimista y serio.

- Estaba tirando cosas… entré al estudio pero decidí mejor tratar de quitar todas las bestiecillas posibles de las habitaciones.

Sonrió. – Suena como un plan. Te ayudo.

- Buckbeak está en el cuarto que era de mis padres, yo estaba tirando cosas de los cuarto cercanos. Escoge el que gustes.

Trabajaron en habitaciones separadas por un rato. Remus, con los brazos llenos de libros de artes oscuras que tendrían que ser revisados, se detuvo frente al estudio cuando vio al viejo elfo doméstico de la Casa Black, Kreacher, salir de ahí con varias cosas en brazos. Frunciendo el ceño, Remus entró.

Lo que le llamó la atención – o lo único que podía acercarse: la habitación estaba llena de objetos de plata- se encontraba un lienzo que parecía venir desde la época del medievo.

El árbol familiar de la Siempre Pura Casa Black.

Suspiró al ver los nombres de las personas que alguna vez había conocido, deteniéndose en las marcas quemadas. Tocó levemente el agujero donde debería de haber estado Sirius, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Recordaba a Sirius, habiendo escapado de su hogar porque no seguía sus preceptos, sus ideas, y los Howler que, durante semanas, le habían llegado. Recordaba la tristeza de sus ojos, y su fuerza. Eso era lo único que se permitía recordar.

- ¡Moony, me comeré tu emparedado si no te apuras!

Salió de la habitación para entrar a la de la madre de Sirius. En la cama echado tranquilamente, Buckbeak, despedazando unos hurones muertos. Se sentó al lado de Sirius, aceptando uno de los emparedados. Le comentó el haber encontrado su árbol familiar, curioso.

- Horrible cosa. Recuérdame que debo de quemarla lo antes posible. – dijo Sirius con un escalofrío exagerado.

Remus sonrió levemente. Imaginaba que si él hubiese estado en la situación de su amigo, pensaría si no lo mismo algo muy parecido.

- Una vez la quites de la pared.

- Si no queda remedio… - dijo Sirius, aunque por su tono no parecía mala idea el demoler todo el lugar. Pero entonces el Black le sonrió, un recuerdo de aquél gesto que solía, con tremenda facilidad, aflojarle las rodillas durante buena parte de su vida.

Ahora fue sólo un leve sentimiento en el corazón, suave y calmado.

No era lo mismo, nunca lo sería. Pero el tenerlo ahí, vivo, saberlo inocente y saber que en un futuro quedaría libre de todo le daba suficientes esperanzas para esperar a ver en qué evolucionaba todo entre los dos.

Sólo necesitaban tiempo.


End file.
